Ark of Truth Into the Movie
by FLJWriter
Summary: She stumbled into the movie by accident. Her memories are fading while the final battle for the Galaxy begins. Will she be able to get back to reality? Or will she forget about it all and become part of this new universe? Bad summary, please read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Stargate story. Hope I don't disappoint all of you. Sorry for the bad summary, I suck at writing summaries. I hope you'll like what you read and want to read more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. If I did I wouldn't have let it be cancelled and I probably would have brought Jack back :) I do own Jess, she's my little mudpuppet in this story.**

**Chapter one: Into the Movie**

I was sitting in my bedroom, the door closed as well as the curtains as I watched my favorite movie based on my favorite show based on my favorite movie. Are you still following me?  
Yes, Ark of Truth the first spin off movie about Stargate SG-1 which was a spin off series based on the original Stargate movie. I'm sure you know what I mean.

Anyway, it was a dark and stormy night and I was curled up on my bed watching the movie for the third time today.

I didn't have much of a life, especially when the weather was bad, so I was charging up my scifi fan battery by watching the movie several times, forseeing everything that was about to happen en mimicking every line spoken.

I was really sucked into the movie as I watched the creepy replicator android walk towards Cameron Mitchell when my door flew open and my little sister jumped in, scaring my half to death causing my bowl of popcorn to fly through the air and land on the ground.

As I held my heart I turned to face my sister who was now proceeding to jump up and down on the popcorn, making another mess in my room.

"Every heard of knocking?! Geez!" I growled as I shot her a nasty look, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored" she said, now turning around in my room, probably looking for something else she could make a mess off.

"So?"  
"So entertain me" she whined.

"I'm busy"  
"With what?"  
"With watching a movie so if you don't mind..." I tried to usher her toward the door but she jumped past me and grabbed the remote.

"You call this a movie? It's boring and ridiculus" she wasn't exactly the Stargate fan like I was, she had too much logic to enjoy the series and kept pointing out how fake everything was.

She sat down on my bed "Let's watch something else!" she stopped the movie.

"NOO!" I screamed, snatching the remote out of her hand, "My movie!!"

"Oh boo hoo, it's a dvd. You can just restart it from where you left off"  
"Get out of my room! Go play with your dolls!"

"That's boring, I'd rather just annoy you. You're funny when you're pissed"

I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it towards her. But I didn't expect her to dodge out of the way so instead of hitting her the pillow hit the shelf where I had alligned all my Stargate memorabilia, all of which fell to the ground and I winched as I heard some things break upon hitting my floor.

Jenna broke down laughing as I walked towards the shattered pieces between the popcorn.

"JENNA! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I jumped up.

Jenna's laugh fell as she jumped off of my bed and run out of my room.

I chased her down screaming her name as she jumped down the stairs and into the living room screaming bloody murder.

"What is going on here?" my mother asked as I continued to chase her around the chair where my father was reading his newspaper.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE COCKROACH!" I yelled as we were running in circles around the chair.

"JESSICA! JENNA! STOP IT!" My father commanded and both of us froze on the spot.

He was pretty scary when he was angry but only because he had these weird glasses that magnified his bulging eyes when he was pissed.

Jenna jumped behind my mother while I sighed and crossed my arms.  
"What's going on now?" my mother asked annoyed as this wasn't the first time the two of us were fighting.

"Jess wants to kill me"  
"You deserve to die! They should sacrifice you to Anubis"

"Jess! Why are you scaring your little sister"  
"She started it! She came into my room and trashed everything!"

"She's just a little kid, she didn't know what she's doing" my father said.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, take her side. Only because she's the young one"  
"I'm the good kid" she smirked, "Besides, it was just a bunch of your Stargoat junk"

"It's Stargate and it's not junk!" I screamed, "She did it on purpose, I know she did!"

"Jessica, please, can't you just act a little more mature"

"Yeah Jess, grow up" Jenna teased.

"GAAH!" I screamed out of pure frustration, "Whatever!"

I turned around and marched back up the stairs, closing my bedroom door with a loud thud before jumping back on my bed and turning my dvd back on.

Outside the thunder was not getting closer while it had already started to rain again.

But it didn't matter how many times I pressed play, my screen stayed blank.

"What the... the weasle broke my dvd!" I jumped off of my bed and started pressing all kind of buttons on my dvd player, "Come on! WORK!" I started hitting it.

"COME ON!"

**_CRASH!_**

**A/N: So this was the first chapter. Hope you don't hate it too much. Please review but no flaming please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, the second chapter is done. Here is where the Stargate madness begins. Hope you like and and please review when you're done. A simple "I like it" would be enough for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Santa didn't give me what I wanted. I didn't find the rights of Stargate under my tree, or any character. He shall now be sarcrificed to the Ori. Just kidding. I only own Jess. She is my little mudpuppet. **

**Chapter Two: The Discovery**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light from my surroundings.

Underneath me I felt the hard and cold ground, so I assumed I had fallen out of bed. Something that has happened to me once or twice before after a wild dream.

Slowly I sat back up and rubbed my head before looking around.

As I was staring at some kind of ancient pillar it daunted to me that I really wasn't in my room and I quickly looked around to see more ruins and pillars around me.

I was somewhere outside, far away from my save and warm bed.

"What the..." I started as I slowly stood up and looked around once more.

Somehow I recognized this place, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

In the distance I heard some voices, familiar voices though I couldn't yet figure out who exactly they were.

_"We can't just open it"_

As curious as I always was I proceeded following the voices as they continued to talk._  
"Why not?"_

_"Well, if this is what I think it is, it's a powerful piece of Ancient technology capable of making anyone who looks into it believe that the Ori..."_

_"Are not gods"_ the two voices said together.

Ori? Were they talking about Ori? As in the evil fake gods of Stargate Ori?

I crept a little closer and carefully peeked around the corner of the group of pillars I was hiding behind.

A little further on three people were gathered, one crouched infront of a box, a woman sitting on a sledge and a tall, broad man standing beside the box.

My eyes widened as I started to realize who they were and I quickly looked around for hidden camera's or any other hint or sign of this being fake.

"Well, we already believe that. No harm done. Open it." the woman I recognized as Vala Mal Doran said impatiently.

"I said 'as far as we know'. There may be other things it's capable of making you believe" Daniel answered.

"Maybe... we're supposed to believe those other things too"

"You know what?" Daniel said, "That's beside the point. There's another reason we can't just open it"

Vala jumped up, "Look at my hands, all right? They are raw and bleeding. I've broken every nail. We've been out here in the scorching heat for days. I haven't showered!"

"None of us have"

"That is painfully obvious" Vala rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but giggle about this, without reason this part always appealed funny to me whenever I watched the movie.

"What was that?" Daniel frowned upon hearing a sound.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and held my breath for a moment, hiding back behind the pillar as soon as Teal'c looked around to where I was hiding.

"Whatever, I didn't hear a thing" Vala continued, "Now, according to you, this crusty old chest is out salvation from oppression at the hands of the Ori army. Our best - and maybe only - remaining chance that we have. We've dug how many holes in the ground? Help me out here Muscles"

"Many" I wispered softly before the Jaffa could answer.

"Many" I heard my word echo by him and smiled satisfied.

Exasperated, Daniel tossed his brush aside as Vala continued her rant.

"Now, all the years the Jaffa were here, they knew that Dakara was the first landing place of the Alterans in this galaxy. You mean to tell me they never looked for Ancient artifacts?"

"There were a few artifacts that were excavacet and catalogued when the city was being rebuilt" Teal'c nodded, "But with the constant change of leadership, little time, or manpower-"

"Yes, yes, yes and blah, blah, blah. But here we are. Finally we may have found it. The ultimate weapon, So could someone please explain to me why we caný confirm our blessed fortune by simply opening it?"

"Because it's sealed shut! It literally won't open" Daniel said and tried opening the lid with no success.

"Wanna bet" I wispered, knowing what was about to happen. I took another step, accidentally kicking a stone against some random ancient pot that was lying on the ground for no appearent reason.

Teal'c looked up and silently walked away from the other two as they continued to argue about opening the chest.

I hid back behind the pillars, holding my breath for a second but when the arguing continued I looked around the corner once more, only to notice that the group was missing someone.

"Where is he?" I asked myself under my breath as I turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.

I turned around and looked up at Teal'c who was giving me one of his stoic eerie stares.

"Booh?" I tried with a small smile but he didn't seem that amused.

He grabbed me by the arm and forcefully guided me towards the rest of the group.

"We have a spy" he said as we joined Daniel and Vala who stopped their arguing and now looked at me.

"Who are you?" Vala asked.

"Jessica Rowena Daxter, Tauri" I smiled but only got more suspicious stares, "And definately in the wrong place I'm guessing"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, "How did you get here?"

I frowned and shrugged, "Good question. When I figure it out I'll let you know, m'kay Daniel?"

The man continued to stare at me with his abnormally blue eyes.

"What? Not good? Dr. Jackson then? I know you're not a Sir because you're not really military ranked but still if you want me to call you that I'm happy to oblidge..- shutting up now"

"How do you know Daniel Jackson's name?" Teal'c demanded to know.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.. but I know all your names Teal'c.. mr Jaffa sir..."

Vala looked at me, "Well.. she doesn't look like Ori material to me.."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked.

Vala shrugged, turned around and picked up a pickaxe, heading towards the chest.

Daniel looked away from me and hurried over to her, trying to take the tool away from her.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, no! You can't do that! I told you, this is a piece of technology. You could damage it"

"I doubt it" I said but was ignored again.

Teal'c looked up at the sky, alert at some noise.

I looked up at him, knowing exactly what was going to happen right now. After all, I've seen the movie way to many times.

"You might want to let me go.. bigger problems are ahead" I said to him.

He frowned at me then looked back up to the sky again.

"It's been buried for millions of years, Daniel"

"Quiet!"

Daniel and Vala turned to him, "What?"

_"Hey kids, guess what?_" Mitchell's voice sounded over the radio.

You could hear some gunfire over Mitchell's transmission. The four of us looke dup to see Ori fighters soar over our heards.

"_We're under fire_"

"I told ya" I sighed.

Not long after Mitchell and Carter went through some large metal doors to rejoin their teammates.

Teal'c had let me go to take on firing positions, Daniel was standing by the chest.

Vala hurried to where Mitchell crouched down by a large stone block.

"What are you doing? We have to go there!"

"We know" Mitchell said.

"There's too many of them"

"There's no other way out of here" Vala continued.

Mitchell looked over his shoulder, "We know!" he said to gritted teeth and then noticed me, "Who is she?"

I waved with a smile, "I'm Jess..-"

"Long story, explain later" Vala jumped.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "How rude!"

Vala turned to Daniel, "How about now?"

"Yeah, now works for me" Daniell nodded, placed down his P-90 and grabbed a hammer and chisel, trying to open the chest.

An Ori commander arrived on the other side of the doors.

"Commander, we have them trapped" the soldier said.

The commander took off his helmet revealing himself as Tomin.

"Vala! It's Tomin. Throw down your weapons and surrender, and I promise you will all be spared" he yelled.

Vala looked bemused upon hearing his voice.

"That's funny" Mitchell mumbled then raised his voice, "I was just about to say the same thing!"

"Vala, you have to trust me. Your position has been targeted from space. Comply now, or you will be destroyed"

Vala turned to Mitchell, "I think we have to trust him"

"Oh _him _we can trust.. the others though..-" I mumbled only to be heard by Teal'c who was standing close by.

"Jackson?"

Daniel grunted with the efforts to pry open the lid and shook his head.

"What if we got them to open it?" Vala suggested.

Carter and Mitchell exchanged thoughtful looks.

"Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it?"

"Saying that only brings bad luck, you know" I said.

Everyone shot me irritated looks before turning back to the real event.

"All right. Invite him" Mitchell said reluctantly. He placed down his rifle and stepped back.

"Uhm, you can come in!" Vala yelled over to Tomin.

I shook my head, "This is a bad idea"

Teal'c ushered me to hide behind the pillar again and because I was the only one without any kind of weapon that I could use to protect myself, I nodded and hurried back quickly before the Ori entered.

Carter and Teal'c set down their guns, Daniel dropped his hammer and chisel and stood up.

Vala let go over her rifle and fluffed her hair with a pout.

Tomin's men entered and surrounded SG-1, their staffs poised to fire.

"Hi" Vala started to Tomin, "How are you?... What's new?"

Silently I shook my head while Tomin stepped closer and gave a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow" Mitchell said, "We really are on the same page. Took the words right out of my mouth"

"How did you know we were here?" Vala asked.

"The Power of the Ori need not be questioned" the voice of the Prior was heard.

Tomin stepped back and bowed down. The Prior strided in.

"Oh, here we go" Mitchell grunted.

I observed the Prior. He looked even uglier in real life than he did in the movie, but the eerie feeling his appearence gave was stronger too.

Smiling, the Prior turned to Daniel.

"Tell me. What is this artifact you have found?"

"Hang on a second. Shouldn't you know that already?" Everyone looked at him, "Your logic"

"No, wait, wait. No need to be difficult here. You want to know what it is, I'll tell you. Inside this Ark is the secret to destroying the armies of the Ori, and I think the last thing you want to do is open it" Daniel said.

"You think I fear the contents?" the Prior asked.

"Tough guy" I huffed softly.

"I'm just saying you really should" Daniel said.

"Open it"

Two soldiers stepped forwards.

"You didn't hear what I just said?" Daniel asked.

"Open it!"

The soldiers tried to lift the lid but it remained closed.

"It's sealed shut" one of the soldiers andweres.

The Prior nodded to Tomin. The soldiers stepped back as Tomin raised his staff weapon.

"Wait! No!"

Tomin fired, blasting the lid to pieces. Cringing from the debris, Daniel lowered his hands and peeked into the chest. Tomin stepped dorwards and reached inside.  
Vala tried to peek from over Mitchell's shoulder and I tried to get a glimps from where I was hiding. Tomin pulled out some scrolls that crumbled into dust in his hands.

"Okay. Not what I was expecting"

"Foolhardy are those who do not follow the path" the Prior spoke.

I frowned. Can't they just speak normal English?

"Anyone want to bet what he's gonna say next?"

I had to surpress the urge to jump behind the pillar and put all my money on the next line but the Prior continued.

"Kill them"

"Could've made money on that one"

Tomin looked troubled and walked over to the Prior.

"Prior. I have them my word. If they surrendered peacefully, they would be spared"

"Your word? The word of the Ori is all that matters" the Prior scoffed.

"The Book of Origin says that truth is the beginning of the path!"

The Prior looked annoyed and I started to realize what was bugging him.

I looked around and noticed one of the soldier's staff weapon lying within reach, one of the soldiers ordered to open the chest had left it there, and smirked. Let's have some fun, shall we?

"Tomin! I grow tired of your questioning. Kill them now, or you shall burn in the fire of everlasting torment!"

Tomin turned and raised his weapon to Vala and Mitchell.

"Don't do it. He can't hurt you, Tomin. We trusted you. Trust me now" Vala begged.

"Fire your weapon!"

"You think he's testing you" Mitchell said.

"But really, he's just forcing you to do it, because he's realized that, for some reason beyond his comprehension, he's completely powerless" Daniel said.

"Kill them!" the Prior demanded desperately.

Vala calmly faced Tomin, staring at him. Tomin finally lowered his weapon.

"Kill them now! I command you!"

The Prior tossed aside his staff and grabbed at Tomin's weapon. Mitchell took the advantage of the distraction and elbowed the soldier closest to him in the face. He was able to take control of the man's staff weapon and wanted to shoot the Prior but someone was faster.

A beam shot the Prior in the chest and they all turned to see me standing there with a raised weapon and a satisfied smirk on my face.

The other soldiers turned around and raised their weapons to us.

"Stop! Do not fire!" Tomin called.

I dropped the weapon and raised my hands into the air, still satisfied that I got to kill a Prior before Mitchell could.

The soldiers stared around in shock and confusion. Mitchell backed away and Tomin stared down in shock at the dead Prior.

"How?" Tomin asked.

"Here" Carter said, "I can show you.

She moved in a slow, untreatening matter towards one of the team's packs and pulled out an activated anti-Prior device.

"We use this device. It temporarily neutralizes their abilities"

"Awesome!" I smiled.

Tomin stared at the Prior, lying dead across one of the fallen stone ruins, smoke still rising from his chest.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I'm happy you liked the beginning. Now I have to take EXTRA care of the upcoming chapters and I am a perfectionist plot wise. Grammatically I try my best but I might want to point out that I'm Dutch so I might make some mistakes here or there. Feel free to point them out if it really bothers you.  
This chapter was a real pain plot wise because at first I didn't quite know what I wanted to write in here and what I wanted to keep for later. Eventually it worked out so I hope it was worth my inner struggle. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them. But if I did there would've been A LOT of Daniel/Vala & Jack/Sam moments :) M'kay? M'kay! (Sounds like McKay! Rodney! Wooh!)**

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

Mitchell and Landry walk through the control room and up the steps to the briefing room.

"According to Tomin, the Ori crusade is planning to send a new wave of ships through the Supergate sometime soon. A coordinated attack on the earth may be imminent" Mitchell explained.

"That's a little non-specific"

"Yes, sir. I suspect the Priors release details on a need-to-know basis"

"Shame you didn't find the real Ark" Landry replied.

"Yes, sir. But not for lack of trying"

"No other useful intelligence?"

"Well, at the moment, Tomin is coming to grips with the fact that he's devoted his life to serving false gods"

Landry nodded, "And the girl?"

"All we got out of her was her name, sir. She did give us more personal information after a few tries but that still needs to be researched. She does seem to have a lot of knowledge about everything that's going on here, but not a word on how she knows or why she was there"

"Work on that"

Landry reached the top of the steps and looked through the briefing room windo into his office. He paused when he spots Marrick already inside, reading a report.

"Oh great. What does he want?"

"Who's that?" Mitchell asked.

"Come on in. You might as well meet him" he sighed.

"General" Marrick nodded, "Colonel Mitchell. I recognize you from your file"

He waved the folder he carried. Landy opened his own file, looking uninterested.

"Mitchell, this is James Marrick, IOA oversight"

Marrick grinned and reached his hand out. Mitchell shook it.

"I'm a huge fan, Colonel. It's a real pleasure to meet you"

Mitchell turned to Landry, "What happened to Woolsey?"

"Oh, his time was being taken up by the Atlantis expedition, which, quite frankly, I'm grateful for" Marrick answered, "It is a thrill for me to be here. You have been doing such an incredible job under such difficult circumstances. I don't think there's gonna be much for me to do here other than stay out of your way"

Landry stopped reading the file and finally looked up.

"What do you want?"

"I believe protocol requires me to notify you that I will be interrogating the two prisoners personally"

"What prisoners?" Mitchell frowned.

"I believe your reports refer to them as Jessica Rowena Daxter and Tomin. No last name"

"Oh!" Mitchell nodded, "Right, sorry. I, uh, I got confused. See, we were thinking of them more as.. guests"

Marrick chuckled wryly, "Of course. My mistake. I trust the enemy commander hell-bent on our total annihilation has been given comfortable quarters?"

"Yeah. He's had a change of heart"

Marrick smiled from Landry to Mitchell.

"Come on, Colonel. Don't all bad guys say that after we capture them?"

Mitchell stepped forwards, his posture aggressive.

"Actually, he captured us... and then he surrendered"

"And my people have already questioned the man" Landry added.

MarricK stepped back, "I see. Look, I'm sorry. I really don't want to step on any toes here. My superiors have asked me to prepare a report on this matter personally, and I don't want to disappoint them - me being new on the job and all. You understand"

"Of course" Landry nodded and sat down to read his report, notably ignoring Marrick as much as possible.

Mitchell leaned on Landry's credenza, crossing his arms.

"Thanks so much. I can't tell you how exciting it is for me to be working here with you. Actually, I used to do what you do, Colonel, so I know exactly how it feels. I'm sure you know I'm just trying to do my job"

Landry slammed his folder shut.

"Thank you, Mr. Marrick" he said in a dismissive tone.

Marrick glanced over and took the hint to leave.

"General. Colonel"

He left and Mitchell followed him to shut the door to Landry's office, then turned back to him.

"He 'used to do what I do?' What the hell does that mean? What's his background?"

"Former CIA, black ops" Landry answered.

"Oh, great. So, the IOA is having one of our own spies spy on us?"

Landry nodded, "I have no doubt the IOA chose him carefully"

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to miss Woolsey?"

***

Marrick fixed his file, his papers, and his microphone recorder in a precise and methodical manner.

I was sitting opposite of him, my arms crossed and leaning to the back of my chair as I watched him with a frown.

I knew exactly who he was and what was going to happen but for some reason I just couldn't find the voice to explain the entire movie plot to them, seeing as that would some how be part of changing the future or something like that.

But literally I couldn't find my voice. You know when they censor out words on tv shows with a beep or without any sound at all? Well, I've tried to explain the entire movie in detail after the third geek came to interrogate me but every time I wanted to give away any kind of spoiler or in this case future information... my voice was gone.

Yes, I have been watching way too much scifi but just not enough to explain why the heck I was stuck inside this movie. It wasn't a dream, that's for sure.

I had pinched and punched myself too many times and it hurt too badly to even think of this as a dream or nightmare. And it only made people think I was going mental, but I haven't got any problems with that.

I couldn't explain to anyone why I was there or how I got there, nor about how I had so much knowledge of the Stargate and every member of SG-1.

Marrick cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Okay then. I just need to get a few things straight here for the record. Okay? It's shouldn't be that hard, take your time on answering with as much detail as you can. There are no wrong answers here" he said with a sheepish grin, acting like I was a 5-year old.

"Whatever" I replied while rolling my eyes.

"So, how did you end up on the planet known as Dakara, on your own while our team was searching for an ancient artifact?"

I sighed, "As I have told everyone else, I don't know how I got there. I was just... there. Like... Poof!"

He frowned, "And you are not linked with the Ori or even Jaffa in any way?"

I nodded, "Exactly"

He blinked, "And you're Tauri?"

"Jup"

"And yet you know so much about the SGC and everything else, knowledge an average human being not involved with this program should not possess. Especially a young girl like you"

"Yeah well, I have my ways of knowing"

"Right. Good. See? No big deal. Okay. Moving on. Would you agree that it would be impossible for an average human being to get all the way to Dakara without the use of a spaceship or a Stargate?"

I stared at him, "What are you aiming at?"

"Because seriously, with the knowledge you posses, you must be aware that no one could get access to any means of transport from this planet unless you were involved with the Stargate program"

"I guess...so?"

"So it's safe to say that it's impossible that you were _just _there. You had help getting there. The Ori perhaps?"

"I told you I'm not linked to any of those galactic weirdos! I don't know how I got there but I know for a fact that the Ori didn't help me because I would never take any help from those fake gods. What the hell do you want from me?!"

Marrick stood up from his chair, agitated.

"I just want you to answer my questions. And I have quite a few. They cover every aspect of you suddenly being at the scene, your connections and what part you play in the Ori plans to take over the galaxy. Anything that could help us defeat them before they get to close"

"I have told you all I know! And even if I knew more I wouldn't tell you! I know what your plan is and I am not going to help you! If people should explain themselves then you should be the one explaining! You and the stupid IOA are going to bring us all in more danger then the Ori would ever possibly be capable off!"

Marrick leaned over the table and stared at me, "Only the Ori would come up with something like that. Only our enemy would put the suspicion on our own people so they can go on with their plan without anyone coming in between"

"No! Only the IOA would suddenly show interest in everything that's going on because some idiot over at your HQ came up with an ridiculous plan that would cause more harm to our own people then to our enemies!" I screamed, in my mind looking far ahead in the movie where the IOA's plan would be revealed and cause so much pain in the ass for the people staying behind.

"How's the interrogation going here?" Daniel asked as he entered the observation room where Carter, Teal'c and Mitchell were watching.

Vala had gone to Tomin to talk to him after his brutal interrogation earlier.

"I think either one of them is going to blow up any second..." Mitchell frowned watching the teenager yell at Marrick.

"She seems to think the IOA has some kind of hidden agenda" Teal'c said.

"Smart kid" Mitchell smirked.

"So what do you think? Should we believe her?" Carter asked.

The others shrugged and watched the interrogation.

"You know what! I've had enough of you! You're even worse then my parents and sister combined" I stood up and turned to the mirror glass wall where I knew people were watching.

"Something bad is going to happen. I know I might sound crazy but you have to believe me. I have seen what happens in the future and I want to help you stop it before it's too late. Trust me when I say you'll benefit more from taking me along then from this guy here!"

***

After the interrogation I was allowed to get something to eat and I was dying to try one of those infamous Jell-o's that everyone was always eating.

But as it turned out they weren't quite as delicious as they seemed on tv.

I was sitting in the cafeteria poking my food with my fork feeling like I was in high school.

Silently I wondered if my parents had noticed that I had disappeared, then again there weren't any missing alerts on the news.

"This seat taken?" I looked up to see Daniel standing next to the table.

I shook my head and he sat down in the chair opposite of me.

"Oh great, another interrogation?" I was beyond irritation after today. At first I thought it would be awesome to be here at the legendary SGC, a place I've always dreamt of coming.

But the time I've already spent here was anything but awesome like in my dreams. I was stuck in a place while everyone kept treating me like a little child or an alien. They've done nothing but interrogate me and even though I've told them all I could remember, all I could tell them, they still didn't believe me.

And I was sick and tired of it. I was tired, hungry and - pardon me for quoting someone - haven't showered, painfully obvious.

"No, I think you've had enough interrogations for awhile" he shook his head.

Finally!

I looked back down to my food but felt his eyes burning so I looked up again and frowned, "Why do I have the feeling you're bothered that you can't explain me being here and want to ask me so many annoying questions?"

He blinked and then gave a humble smile, "Ok.. there are some questions wondering in my mind"

"Shoot"

"Who are you"

I sighed, "Jessica Rowena Daxter, should I make a name tag or something?"

"Is that really your name?"

"No. Actually I'm Santa Clause but don't tell anyone" I rolled my eyes, "Duh! If you don't believe me call my parents. I gave some men my parents' number before they locked me up"

If you would say that in any other situation, people would stare at you and tell you that it was stupid and that you'd probably get stalked.

Well, I didn't get a lecture about why I shouldn't give my personal information to every stranger who wants to lock me in a small room, but Daniel did stare at me.

"We did. Actually we did a lot of research with the personal information you gave us"

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is... you don't exist"

I dropped my fork and stared at him with disbelief. I didn't exist?

"W-what do you mean? I'm right here, aren't I?" I started poking myself just to be sure.

"Your name doesn't show up in any of our databases. And when we called your home number they said they only had one daughter and her name was Jenna. They've never heard of anyone named Jessica"

I couldn't believe it. I didn't exist. My annoying little brat of a sister did but I didn't. How was that even possible.

"The hell? Of all the moments my parents used protection they had to do it the time I was supposed to pop out?"

All kinds of theories popped up in my mind why my parents would deny my existence.  
Maybe they got brainwashed. Maybe my kid sister was an evil witch and used some voodoo junk on them to make them forget me. Maybe this was their way to teach me how to act more mature, epic fail I might add..

But then something popped up in my mind that seemed just slightly less ridiculous.

"Alternate universe..."

"Excuse me?"

"It must be! There's no other explanation for this! This must be an alternate universe where Stargate is real and I don't exist... that or my sister is human incarnation of pure evil which wouldn't surprise me" I explained it all to myself out loud.

"What do you mean, Stargate is real?" Daniel blinked.

I sighed, "Well.. see.. where I come from... Stargate and everything around it is a show. Well, actually it started out as a movie that came out before I was born and then they created a tv series called SG-1 which revolved about.. well.. SG-1. And it even got more spinoffs called Atlantis and Universe, the latter being the most unrealistic if you ask me but that is totally my opinion and I'd get a lot of hate mails about that but still... but then it got cancelled and they created a movie to deal with the whole Ori thing... and that's what's going on right now.. I'm IN the movie.. only the movie isn't a movie it's reality..."

I stopped to take a breath after one of my rants and looked up at Daniel who was staring at me with a puzzled look.

I gave him a hopeful look, if anyone could make any logic out of it then Daniel would be the one. After all he was the genius here. Well, except for maybe Sam but Daniel could speak like a million languages so there might be a slight chance he could speak "Jess-lish"

"I guess... that's possible." he finally said with another puzzled look, "It would explain why you have so much knowledge about the SGC.. but... how did you get here then? In this 'alternate universe'?"

"I wish I knew..." I sighed.

"So... if you've seen this... movie... what's going to happen. Where is the Ark?"

I blinked, "Uh... I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that.. spoiler alert or changing the future or something bad like that?"

I didn't have much experience with these kind of situations, obviously, but if there was one thing I had learned from all those series I've watched then it was the fact that I shouldn't tell anyone anything that could change future events, or alternate events in this case.

In fact, my whole being here had probably messed up some things.

He sighed, "Could've known"

"But if you take me with you on your little trip I could help you get to the Ark. I think I've seen enough episodes to know how to handle a Zat or P-90" I smiled.

"I don't know... you're just a kid and it can be very dangerous. Besides, we need permission from General Landry"

I scoffed, "I'm not _just _a kid! I'm a kid with too much knowledge" I smiled, "But I'm not a kid"

**A/N: So yeah.**

**_Oh gosh, I can't believe I wanted to end this chapter with "A/N: So Yeah" xD Ok, I might change this chapter if I can make it work better, but I'll let you know if that's the case.  
Don't forget to review :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Thank you for all your positive reviews on the last chapters. It really inspires me to continue writing. But this chapter was another pain because I just couldn't find the concentration to keep following my pre-established plot. So I ended up changing some things and this is what came out, my shortest chapter yet. Sorry. :)

Disclaimer: OK. Time to tell you guys the truth... I... still don't own Stargate. I offered MGM all the money I currently possess. They refused. But I won't give up! Jess is mine though, my precious little mud puppet.

Chapter Four: Stuck on the Ship

In the SGC Briefing room, Carter was standing in front of the screen, which depicts images of the Supergate.  
Teal'c, Landry, and Mitchell sit around the table, listening.

"While we think we could use the ZPM on board the Odyssey, unfortunately, it's nowhere near enough power to sustain an outgoing wormhole indefinitely" Carter said.

"I take it doing the whole Pegasus thing again is not an option?" Mitchell asked.

"The fact is, we were lucky to avoid the attack from the Wraith the first time. However, using the Odyssey, we believe we can beam four Mark IX nuclear devices strategically in between the Supergate's individual segments. Hopefully, undetected, they'll be triggered by any inbound gate activation. The resulting explosions should, theoretically, create a chain reaction that will essentially utilize the massive amounts of energy being channeled into the gate from the dialing galaxy to destroy it."

While Carter spoke, the display demonstrated her theory, showing sabotage on four equidistant points on the Supergate being destroyed and leading to the other segments' destruction.

The door opened and Daniel and I entered, me wearing a SGC uniform in which I felt so terrible awesome it was almost ridiculous.

"Don't blow it up just yet. We may still need that Supergate" Daniel said.

"Doctor Jackson?" Landry frowned.

"The Ancients didn't bring the Ark with them, sir. It's still in the Ori galaxy" he explained.

"How very unconvenient" I noted.

***

Mitchell entered Landry's office. Landry was sitting by his desk while Daniel was sitting against one credenza, and Marrick was leaning on the other while reading a folder.

I was seated on a chair next to Daniel.

"General" Mitchell said, completely ignoring Marrick and my presence.

"Colonel, I was just giving Doctor Jackson the good news"

Daniel looked up with false brightness, "The mission's been approved"

"I thought it was already approved" Mitchell frowned.

"Actually, no mission is approved till the IOA officially signs off on it" Marrick answered.

"Since when?" I frowned but was ignored.

"You have been given temporary command of the Odyssey for the duration of the operation" Landry continued.

"Sir, does that mean I have to sit in the chair?" Mitchell asked uncomfortably.

"That is does. And I wish the fun ended there"

"Sir?"

"Mister Marrick will be overseeing the mission"

"Yay" I said monotone, "Fun"

Marrick shrugged and smiled. "Personally, I'm excited"

"Yeah. Me too." Mitchell said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Yeah, this'll be my first time on one of our battle cruisers. We'll see you on board, Colonel. Doctor Jackson, General"

And with that he left.

I crossed my arms, "Rude!"

"Can I confine him to quarters?" Mitchell asked.

Landry shrugged, "It's your call, Colonel. One of the decisions those of us in command have to make"

Mitchell glanced over at Daniel, who avoided his gaze and fights a smile. Mitchell grimaced and finally acknowledged me being there.

"And what is she doing here?"

"Ah, well, I'll let Doctor Jackson explain that" Landry said.

Mitchell turned to Daniel who shrugged.

"Well, seeing as she seems to know a lot about the Ori and everything that's been going on lately.. she might be able to help us so I might be a good idea to take her along as well"

He frowned, "Jackson. Are you out of your mind? We can't take a kid on board. Especially not when we don't even know who's side she's on"

I waved my hand, "Hello! Sitting right here you know. And stop calling me a kid! Besides, isn't it obvious I'm on your side? If I was a baddie all of you would all have died by now. You're just still mad I stole your moment of glory by killing the Prior with my awesomeness!"

He frowned at me, "What could you possible do to help us?"

"I know what's going to happen. I can help you avoid some future events.. I can't tell you what they are because that would probably screw up the entire future or alternate universe but I can still help. Plus I have a great aim and perfect reflexes" I smiled.

Mitchell looked back up at Daniel again, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey! I can't be any worse then that Marrick guy, can I?"

"She's got a point there" Daniel nodded.

Mitchell sighed, "Fine. Let's make it a family fun trip, wanna call shot gun now you still can?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Just give me _a _shotgun and I'll be fine" I smirked.

Landry nodded, "It's settled then" he leaned in towards Mitchell, "Just don't give her any weapons, of course"

"Thank you, sir" Mitchell sighed and left the office.

Daniel stood up, followed by me.

"Thank you, sir" he said to Landry and disappeared.

I just gave a simple nod before following the doctor out.

***

Odyssey was in orbit above the Earth.

Mitchell entered the bridge, loyally followed by me as I had to promise to stay where he could keep an eye on me. Several of the crew were already there, preparing for the mission.

"Pre-flight" Mitchell said.

"We're ready to go, sir" Marks answered.

Mitchell walked up to the command chair and hesitated before committing to sit in it, adopting a pose like Captain Kirk from Star Trek.

"All right. Weapons to maximum"

"Sir?" Marks asked confused.

"It's a joke, Marks. Make it go" Mitchell waved impatiently.

Marks pressed some buttons.

I shook my head, "And I though _I _was a scifi geek.."

The Odyssey left Earth's orbit and jumped into hyperspace.

Tomin was sitting at a table, staring out the window at the hyperspace streaks.

Marrick was sitting by a corner table nearby, studying Tomin, both wearing SGC issue overalls.

Teal'c approached Tomin's table with a tray of food. Tomin looked over while Teal'c sat down.

Tomin turned his head back to stare out of the window. Teal'c glanced back at where Marrick was sitting before turning to Tomin.

"Nothing I have done since turning against the Goa'uld will make up for the atrocities I once committed in their name. Somewhere deep inside you, you knew it was wrong. A voice you did not recognize screamed for you to stop. You saw no way out. It was the way things were. They could not be changed. You tried to convince yourself the people you were hurting deserved it. You became numb to their pain and suffering. You learned to shut out the voice speaking against it."

Tomin was clearly moved by this, "There's always a choice."

"Indeed, there is" Teal'c nodded.

"I chose to ignore it"

"Yet you sit here now"

"I sit here... And I cannot imagine the day when I will forgive myself"

"Because it will never come. One day, others may try to convince you that they have forgiven you. That is more about _them _than you. For them, imparting forgiveness is a blessing" Teal'c explained intensely.

Tomin turned to face Teal'c, "How do you go on?"

"It is simple. You will never forgive yourself. Accept it. You hurt others. Many others. That cannot be undone. You will never find personal retribution. But your life does not have to end. That which is right, just, and true can still prevail. If you do not fight for what you believe in, all may be lost for everyone else. But do not fight for yourself, fight for others—others that may be saved through your effort. That is the least you can do."

***

The Odyssey jumped out of hyperspace, arriving in front of the Supergate.

Carter and Daniel enter the bridge, Carter sitting down at the starboard station.

"Okay. I think we're ready" she said.

Mitchell nodded, "Dial it up"

Carter does so and not long after the Supergate activates and established a wormhole.

I stared at the sight with awe, it looked so much cooler actually seeing in real life then watching it on TV where you're constant reminded that it's only CG.

"No way! We're actually going through there?" I gasped.

"Of course we are, why else would we be here?" Mitchell frowned.

I shrugged, my eyes still locked on the wormhole, "Awesomeness!"

"Psh. Nothing special"

"Looks like we have a stable connection" Carter said.

Mitchell crossed his arms, "Hmph"

Carter grinned, "What? Based on the Intel Daniel provided when he was a Prior, I was pretty sure this was gonna work"

Mitchell tried hard to keep his impassive expression, "Yeah, I didn't doubt that. It's just, uh... Now that we're actually here, it's kind of cool"

Carter laughed while Daniel glanced over with his eyebrows raised.

I couldn't help but grin and quickly poked his shoulder, "Ha! Nothing special, ey?"

He shook his head with a grin, "Alright. Take her in"

The Odyssey sub-light engines activate, and it moved forward. While the bridge crew watched, the ship entered the active wormhole, dematerialize the ship and crew.

***

We arrived on the other side of the wormhole and I looked around with a disappointed face.

"That's it?" I asked looking from Carter to Mitchell.

"What's it?" Mitchell asked.

"This! The whole wormhole traveling thing! That's it? No weird feeling or strange lights or anything? Just... poof, we're here?!"

Carter smiled, "It's kind of disappointing, isn't it?"

I crossed my arms, "I totally demand a refund!"

My last comment was ignored as Daniel made his way to Vala and Tomin to get ready to go down to the planet.

Apparently Tomin had found someone that could possible help them and right before I wanted to beg to let me come along I remembered how ridiculous both Vala and Daniel looked in those local costumes and immediately changed my mind.

It did mean that I had to amuse myself while the three of them were down and the others were busy doing something important.

While everyone was doing their thing I sneaked back onto the bridge and took the opportunity to claim the holy throne as my own.

I sat down in the large commander's chair and tried to spin it around a few times. It was a pretty comfortable chair but boring as well.

There weren't any fun red blinking buttons for me to push or switches to pull.

Bored I sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair, looking around while the bridge crew were walking around doing their thing.

Being bored and on my own always made me anxious, and being stuck on this ship in an universe I thought to be nothing more then fantasy didn't exactly make me feel better.

I wanted action! After all, this movie was really packed full of jam! Pardon me for quoting Vala again.

Maybe I could start planning my next move, working with what I know is going to happen next in the movie and figuring out how I can use it to my advantage.

So, Daniel, Vala and Tomin are down on the planet talking to this guy whose name I can't remember and after that they're...

They're... uhm... they're.... I know they're going to do something!

I shook my head, I probably forgot because I'm tired. After all, I haven't slept in.. a while.

I've been jumping up and down, in and out ever since I woke up on Dakara and I haven't been able to get some rest after that.

Yes, that must be it. I'm tired. Maybe if I take a quick nap in this boring but comfy commanders chair I might remember the next scene again.

And hey, maybe I'll wake up in my own room again. Worth a shot, right?

I closed my eyes for a few moments and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

****

A/N: I didn't do anything with the Teal'c - Tomin scene but I just wanted to add it to the story. I've always loved that speech that Teal'c gave Tomin. Plus I think this is the most Teal'c has ever said in one scene which is quite an achievement.  
Ya like? Ya hate? Let me know. M'kay?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I hope you've all had a great New Year's eve and hopefully you didn't lose any eyes, fingers, limbs or other things whilst playing with fireworks.  
I'm kind of disappointed that I only got 1 review on my previous chapter and even though I understand that these last few days were very busy, I decided to take it easy before posting a new chapter, hopefully so that more people are going to read and review, not just read.  
So I'm not going to update until I get at least 3 to 5 new reviews with this chapter.  
Oh, I also like to add that I'm sorry for this being my shortest chapter ever.**

**Disclaimer: I thought I saw an Ori ship in the sky on New Years Eve but turns out it was just fireworks. Meaning I still don't own Stargate. Only Jess, my sweet little mudpuppet.**

**Chapter Five: Clouded Memory**

I was asleep. Enjoying my sleep. Peaceful asleep.

At least, I was until rudely awakened by someone shaking me.

With closed eyes I turned the other side and groaned, trying to push away the person who was trying to wake me, thinking it was my little sister like always.

"Buzz off, cockroach"

"Cockroach? Hey. Kid. Get up"

That wasn't Jenna's voice. Well, unless she finally revealed her true identity as the spawn of all evil who, in my imagination, had one of those low dark hollow voices, the total opposite of Jenna's real voice which was squeeky and pitchy and very annoying.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mitchell standing over me with his arms crossed.

Meaning I was still stuck in here. In this alternate universe.

"Cockroach?" he repeated.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before starting on my hair, still unhappy about the abrupt awakening, "I thought you were my sister"

"Do I look like your sister?"

I looked up at him once more and smirked, "Well.. now you mention it"

"Ok, forget I asked. Let's go"

"Go where?" I frowned.

"Daniel and Vala are back and they brought another guest" he answered.

I blinked, "Wow, this movie sure it full of guest appearences, isn't it?"

"And I'm guessing you're supposed to be the guest of honor then?"

I smiled, "Well, duh"

I jumped off of the chair and followed Mitchell through the corridors.

Silently I was trying to remember who the mystery guest was, I did remember that they brought someone on board but I couldn't remember who.

And something about that worried me.

For someone who knew every line and every scene by heart this was a very bad sign.

***

Hertis, that was his name, stared through the bridge window to see his planet below him.

Nonplussed, he turned around where Tomin, SG-1 and I were all present.

"There are ruins of a village high in the mountains that border the plains of Celetis. That is believed to be the location of the Book of Origin references as the birthplace of evil" he explained.

Daniel nodded, "Well, it makes sense. The Ori followers built their holy city on the planet where they believed their gods once triumphed over the Alterans"

"Celestis is not on this planet, though" Tomin said.

Carter blinked, "Wh-you got us here. If we showed you a star map, could you direct us to the coordinates of the planet where Celestis is?"

Tomin shrugged and nodded.

"We're talking about the Vatican of the Ori followers, right?" Mitchell asked.

"The Vatican? So now we're going to Italy?" I asked, only to receive annoyed glances from the humans and confused looks from Tomin and Hertis.

"Well" Daniel contined, "If the fires are out, then it's likely Merlin's device worked and the Ori are dead"

"But the Priors are not" Teal'c added.

"Well, we didn't come all this way to stop now, did we?" Daniel asked.

I frowned, "Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

He sighed and shook his head which made me grin. I suddenly understood why Jenna loved to get on my nerves. It's fun!

"Many times throughout history the ruins at Ortus Mallum have been searched by both the Priors of Ori and those that believe as we do. We have long searched for the artifacts that would prove the truth about our past, our ancestors, and the falsehood of the Book of Origin. Nothing has ever been found there" Hertis continued.

Mitchell and Carter exchanged concerned looks.

"That's good. Let's hope that means what we're looking for is still there" Daniel said.

Teal'c nodded and added a "Mmm" to it.

I watched as the experienced members of SG-1 contemplated when Daniel looked up at me.

"Is it still there then?" he asked after I stared blankly back at him for a few seconds.

I thought for a moment, reminiscing the movie and the scenes we've already been through, only to end up with a big question mark inside my head.

Somewhere vaguely inside my memory I saw the Ark, I saw Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Tomin. But I didn't seem to remember where they were or what was going to happen.

"I... can''t tell you" I finally spoke after everyone had turned to stare at me.

"Oh forget about that _changing the future or alternate universe _crap and just tell us. That´s why we brought you along, isn´t it?" Mitchell asked.

I shook my head, "I mean I really can't tell you. I can't remember. I know you're going to find it eventually... but... I just can't remember" there was a hint of concern in my voice as I spoke while I tried my best to remember.

Somehow, ever since I woke up, all the memories I had from watching the movie over and over had been clouded and I didn't like one bit of that.

I did remember watching an episode where someone from another time and place had been in this dimension for far too long and started to forget everything of their past and all the memories they had from where he belonged.

"You are going to find it. Soon" I added, sighing with defeat.

***

Mitchell and Carter stepped out of an elevator. Marrick stood in the corridor, blocking their path.

"Why was I not notified that you had someone onboard with new intel about Ori army activity?"

"Well, I'm sure I called for you. There was no answer" Mitchell answered innocently but then a smirk appeared on his face, "Oh wait. I may not have pressed the comm button all the way down. Wow, I must've looked stupid standing there talking to myself. Anyway, if you'll excuse us"

Carter nodded and smiled in agreement with Mitchell. They both started forward but Marrick held up his hand.

"Colonel, I'm sure I don't need to remind you about protocol"

"We are all going to find the ark, Mister Marrick. It's just too late for you not to join us"

Mitchell tried to move to one side but Marrick blocked him.

"You were granted the use of this ship, the most valuable asset Earth currently has at its disposal, to prevent any further Ori ships from getting through the Supergate"

"And that's what we're going to do"

"Do you or do you not have reliable intelligence that more Ori ships are about to leave?"

Mitchell turned and exchanged an annoyed look with Carter.

"Stay out of my way" he growled.

Finally, both of them manage to get past Marrick but he followed them onto the bridge.

"Your instructions were clear, Colonel" Marrick said through gritted teeth.

"We're not there yet" Mitchell said then turned to Marks, "Major Marks, new coordinates have been entered into the nav system. Take us there"

"Yes, sir" Marks answered.

"You have no idea how much time we have. I am not going to sacrifice this mission, Earth, or our galaxy for some fool's quest"

"Then replace me!" Mitchell shouted, "You have the authority. Go ahead and replace me"

Obviously he had enough of Marrick and no one could blame him. Mitchell gestured to the chair, the bridge crew had all stopped and were staring at the exchange. Carter glared at Marrick and Marrick glanced around before backing away, sneering at Mitchell.

After he left, Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief and the crew returned to their duties.

"Sure you don't want the chair?" Mitchell asked Carter in a low voice.

"Noooo" she grinned, "It's all yours"

Mitchell sat down, Carter came over and grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Got your back, though" she patted his shoulders and stepped back.

"Thanks"

***

**A/N: So as I said. Won't update unless I get at least 3 to 5 good reviews. So if you're reading and you're liking, you'd better send me that review :)**


End file.
